spiderwebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nichole Moore
Nichole Michelle Moore (born March 7, 1997) is a rock singer, songwriter and the lead vocalist of alternative rock band False Illusions. She was the main character in Spider-Webs from Season 1 through to Season 4. Early life When Nichole was much younger, she lived with both of her parents and her sisters Lawrren and Raychell. She generally enjoyed a great childhood, and made the most of being a kid. A turning point for her was when she was about 7, her older sister Lawrren took her to see a Bon Jovi concert. The experience changed her perception on the world, and Jon Bon Jovi became an inspiration for her to begin singing. As time progressed and Nichole became a teenager, her parents marriage had turned bitter and the atmosphere in her household began to decline also. After becoming fed up with everything, Nichole's mother Karen decided it was best for them to move away from her father, moving with Nichole to Aphid Cove while her sister Raychell opted to stay behind and live with her dad. Aphid Cove Upon arriving in Aphid Cove, Nichole lived in a small apartment with her mother for the first few months. Shortly after getting settled, she was offered a job by businessman Remanuel Urebay, who took a liking to Nichole's enthusiastic spirit. Eager to help out her mother to get back on their feet, she accepted the position as Remanuel's assistant, running errands for him across Aphid Cove. One day while in the park, she met Heath and Taylor Williams (much to the dismay of her boss, who warned her that they were "bad people"). Nevertheless, she took a liking to the pair, and they quickly became friends. While at a nightclub one night, a young guitarist took the stage and played a great set, reigniting Nichole's passion for music. They spoke afterwards and he introduced himself as Joey Tierney, and it was also revealed that he had compatibility issues with her new friend Heath, so she didn't continue the conversation any further, but befriended him anyway. 'False Illusions' Main section: False Illusions One day when playing around at Joey's house, Nichole and Joey discovered their chemistry together as singer and guitarist. Eager to capitalise on it, they decided to form a band and become famous. Nichole set her sights on recruiting the Williams brothers for their rhythmic section, which Joey was hesitant about. Nevertheless, Nichole approaches them, with Heath shockingly the one to accept the invitation. With a bassist and rhythm guitarist added, Nichole and Joey were still flustered as to who would play drums in their band. By chance, they witnessed their school janitor playing bongos in the park, and asked him to join, which he accepted, completing the line-up. 'Departure from Spider-Webs' Following the events at the conclusion of Season 4, plus the recent loss of her sister Raychell, Nichole made the choice to leave Aphid Cove with her mother and step-father, thus forcing False Illusions to take a break. In the prologue of Season 5, she bids farewell to Joey and Dan before leaving. She is replaced by her future-daughter Becky Williams as the main character. Background information Birth name: 'Nichole Michelle Moore '''Born: '''March 7, 1997 '''Genres: '''Pop punk, alternative rock, emo '''Instruments: '''Soprano vocals, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano, keyboard '''Associated acts: 'False Illusions Spider-Webs appearences Here is a list of all the Spider-Webs appearences made by Nichole Moore '''Season One *Episode 1: Nichole Moore Arrives *Episode 2: Enter Sand-Manny *Episode 3: Nichole's New Home *Episode 4: Heath & Taylor Williams *Episode 5: Insane Riffage *Episode 6: The Sixth Episode *Episode 7: Power Chicks *Episode 8: Where It All Begins *Episode 9: Shocking Agreements *Episode 10: False Illusions Complete *Episode 11: Schooling Season *Spider-Webs: The Movie Season Two *Episode 1: Aftershock *Episode 2: Meet My Sister *Episode 3: Urebaymania *Episode 4: You're Better Off Without Me *Episode 5: Sudden Departure *Episode 7: Recording Begins... Without Heath *Episode 8: Making Up and Breaking Up *Episode 9: Conspiracy *Episode 13: Hometown Heroes *Spider-Webs: The Second Movie Season Three *Chapter One: Re-introducing The Gang *Chapter Two: Broken Trust *Chapter Three: Amanda Sells Her Soul *Chapter Four: It's About Time *Chapter Five: False Illusions Implodes? *Chapter Six: Lance's Demonic Plan *Chapter Seven: Metal's Alright With Me *Chapter Eight: Mistakes Were Made *Chapter Nine: Captured!! *Chapter Ten: Sisters Reunited *Chapter Eleven: Dan The Drum Man *Season 3 Finale Season Four *Chapter 1: Band-napped! (Part 1) *Chapter 2: Band-napped! (Part 2) *Chapter 3: Band-napped! (Part 3) *Chapter 4: Becoming More *Chapter 5: Are You Serious!? *Chapter 6: The Toxic Music Festival *Chapter 7: The Fleaville Disaster *Chapter 9: Fight, Fight, Fight! *Chapter 10: The Show Must Go On *Chapter 12: Don't Cry For Me